


Trapped

by AgonVenom



Series: Despair at it's finest. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Am trash, Assassin AU, Assassin Naegi, Depression, Despair but no tragedy, Don't Judge, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hope's Peak actually had the nerve to build a psychiatric ward..., M/M, Multi, Naegi is in a psychiatric ward, Togami isn't an ass for once, same with summaries, suicide ;-;, titles are shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgonVenom/pseuds/AgonVenom
Summary: Makoto Naegi... SHSL Luck, optimistic, cheerful, hopeful. At least that's what they think. Makoto Naegi, one who was trapped in a black hole of utter despair only used the title of SHSL Luck to cover his true talent up. He was ashamed of it after all. Nobody really cared for Makoto anyways, even his own birth father left him thinking he was nothing but scum. People thought Makoto was just an average teen, but how wrong they were. How despairingly wrong they were..(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS WITH THIS STORY)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see all the despair on your faces after you read this... Just saying.
> 
> Side note: Crossed out words are what they actually thought or whatever was actually on a certain object and italics are either thoughts or something written down.

Makoto's POV

My first day at Hope's Peak Academy. I never thought the day would come. When The letter was sent to me, I didn't know if I was still in the horrid world we call reality. The letter said,

 

> _"Dear Naegi Makoto,_

_We are proud to say you have been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level or SHSL Luckster ~~Assassin~~. We hope that you enjoy your time at Hope's Peak and guarantee absolute success immediately after you graduate. For your information, the entrance ceremony is to commence on the 15th of September this year at 8:00 in the morning sharp in the gym. Don't be late! _

_Sincerely,_

 

> _The Hope's Peak Academy Staff_

_P.S The food isn't rubbish unlike most schools'."_

I was certainly surprised that I got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, but I felt... dreadful, insecure, despairful. I've already felt enough of these emotions. I didn't need more of those emotions, everything was as dull as can be already, so why make it worse? I chose not to show my mother nor my stepfather the letter since they were the ones who gave me the letter without reading. Soon days past and led to today. The day where I set foot into the prestigious school we call Hope's Peak Academy. I soon walked into the main hall and found my way to the gym. Soon, a student named Kiyotaka Ishimaru rushed up to me and yelled," YOU'RE ONE MINUTE LATE STUDENT! THE LETTER YOU MOST LIKELY GOTTEN SAID EIGHT O' CLOCK SHARP!!" I felt very nervous around him and wrote a note saying that I was sorry and that I got lost when trying to get to the gym. Soon he replied saying, "Just don't be late to class okay?" in a much more calm tone. _  
_

Soon, the headmaster came onto the stage and spoke into the microphone with a calm tone. "Welcome new students of Hope's Peak Academy. I am your headmaster--"  _Well obviously..._ "Gin Kirigiri. I am proud to say you are the 78th class to set foot into this school. We shall guarantee absolute success after you graduate. We hope for you to get along with all of your other classmates and to make the most out of your time here and your talents. Now, to all teachers, you are to give your students their electronic student handbooks once you get to class. Before you go, I just want to assure you that the food here is not rubbish. You probably read the letter, but I wanted to reassure you just in case you thought we were lying. You are now dismissed to your class." 

Our teacher was named Ms. Monomi, she was very kind, but I've heard the best teacher/instructor was Ms. Yukizome, but I'm getting off topic... Once we stepped into our class I took a seat next to a tall girl that had long black hair with a silver streak defining her bangs and was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt with black vine-like designs, black and white checkered shoes, white socks, and a black skirt with monochrome checkers on it as well. She had ice blue eyes and had a bored look on her face. She soon said something to the blonde that sat in front of me. "Hey, you." The blonde turned around to the raven-haired girl and replied with, "What?" 

"Aren't you a Togami?" The girl asked

He soon replied, "A commoner like you has no right to say my family's name."

"I take that as a yes..." She said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm no commoner." She added.

The blonde seemed surprised and then asked, "Then what are you?"

"Someone who is a rank above you." She answered with a bored tone. 

The blonde replied, "There is no such thing, the Togami empire is to rule the world."

After he said that, she smirked, "Really? From my knowledge, your family's company is only the second most powerful."

"Then who's the first?" He asked with a slightly confused tone.

She soon said, "Reality Ark. I am associated with them. They are the leading corporation for having almost all information on everyone. The only place they probably can't access is the catholic church and North Korea."

"I think I've heard of that corporation before," He said.

"I almost forgot the names Hotaru. Hotaru Tenma. SHSL Spy. Second in command in Reality Ark's research and information department." She said with a somewhat cheerful tone. 

"Byakuya Togami. SHSL Scion and heir to the Togami family."

The girl then turned toward me and asked, "Are you Makoto Naegi?" I wasn't shocked when she asked this since she is literally affiliated with an organization that has almost all the information in the world. I then grabbed a piece of paper that said I was.

"You don't speak?" She asked me with an almost worried tone.

I nodded and wrote down, 

_I have no reason to._

She just looked at me and said, "What is that reason? Is it because of your past? Maybe your mind is telling you that you are not allowed to speak." 

I then looked at her and just looked down at my shoes. "Hey, there's no need to be ashamed. I've gone through similar experiences." 

I then wrote down, 

_Really?_

She replied, "Yep, my mind tormented me and said I should never speak. My voice was horrible. I had no reason to exist. It still says those things today."

I then was shocked. How could she say such a thing with such ease? I didn't reply, and I just went back to dealing with the dull world we all live in. 

Soon it was lunch and instead of eating with everyone at the cafeteria,  ~~ _not like I eat in the first place_~~ , I got beat up by other students. I did tell some people my talent was luck and I guess they didn't take it too kindly. After all, I was called a charity case, stupid, average, talentless. All of those words cut like knives. Once they left, I had bruises all over, I was bleeding, but I never cried once. I knew I deserved it, after all, my own birth father beat me and soon left me thinking I was nothing but trash. Soon though, I saw Byakuya walk towards me and he reached over for me with his hand. "I can tell you're not okay, so why bother asking?" I grabbed his hand and he brought me to the infirmary. I soon got a piece of paper and wrote down, 

_Why did you help me? All it's going to do is lower your reputation..._

He then looked at me and said, "I helped you because I cared. If I didn't, they would probably come back to you and beat you until you die." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Did you despair? ..Just a tiny bit?


End file.
